derodunnfandomcom-20200214-history
Maeriphan
United Systems Army *Arminius Company: A volunteer army for wartime and peacekeeping force that maintains a relationship with the United Systems Military. They often coordinate with Systems military by sharing supplies, resources and intelligence. **Karmen Shale is a significant financial supporter after his family was killed by slavers. *103rd Marine Division (286): A reconnaissance unit that utilizes automated drones and provides live updates for units in the field. They make extensive use of AIs. *Special Operations Team Delta: Specialize in strict standards for high-stakes and intense combat. *763rd Mechanized Division: Makes heavy use of M-35 Makos, M-08 Infantry Fighting Vehicles, aged M-29 Grizzly IFVs, supported by A-61 Mantis Gunships and M-44 Hammerhead Infantry support that utilize ground to air weaponry. They spearhead planetary invasions to establish beachheads and landing zones. Mako and Hammerheads maximize the speed of the attack by deploying from fast moving frigates who speed into the battle zone. *Special Operations Brigade: Each specialist has their own set of skills such as infiltration, explosive, tech and has much experience in securing objectives, civilian evacuations and urban combat. *Mechs: Heavy armour and shields, they drop from low orbit to provide cover fire for allied ground troops. *M-44 Hammerhead: Quick and maneuverable, unlike the M-35 Mako, it is unable to withstand excessive damage. It, however, possesses an automated repair system, single main cannon, an anti-air missile system and jamming countermeasures. *Engineering Corps: Building celestial-based infrastructure. Their funding is expanded dramatically during wartime. *Special Operations: Unit that recruits from any background or species to secure objectives, evacuate civilians and battle enemy forces. Navy *1st Fleet (95): Patrolled the inner colonies of United Systems territory that they shared with allies. They are mostly organized as battlegroups for patrolling. *3rd Fleet (50): The third is used for planetary-scale blockading of worlds. Filled with agricultural and cargo ships for longterm operations. *5th Fleet (257): One of the largest fleets, it is the backbone of the military and command structure. One of the fleets responsible for the deployment of Special Operations personnel and other operations. *6th Fleet (195): Defence of important installations and worlds undergoing colonial efforts. *7th Fleet: Composed of largely cruisers and frigates, responsible for patrolling underdeveloped space and conducting anti-piracy operations. When in times of war, they are tasked with protecting and evacuating colonies that are in danger. **103rd Marine Division *8th Fleet: Defending long-range communication buoy master control system *SSV Isaac Newton: a Battle carrier that carries with it a notable detachment of Speical Operations personnel. It acts as a tactical mobile command centre which houses hospitals, training rooms and an advanced comm system. It is often accompanied by various escort fleets and troop transports, *Stealth Frigates: Cyberware suites, advanced IFF protocols, proximity defence systems and torpedoes. *Exploration Flotilla: A peace fleet, it is used as a survey fleet that charts out new star systems and catalogues all they come across while being able to defend itself from any potentially hostile threats. Ameira Army *2nd Republican Guard: Members are drawn from across ameira space. They are slightly better armoured than the standard soldier, their strength is from aerial attacks that force them into smaller units as they attack enemy units. *Commando Units: Trained and recruited from orphans to mould their minds, they are trained to be ruthless and adaptable in combat. They prefer ambushes and fast attacks. Navy *1st Fleet: The best and strongest fleet, it is tasked with protecting their home star system with five battleships. *2nd Fleet: Composed largely of frigates and aerospace craft and have adopted hit-and-run tactics. Tasked with protecting colonies from exterior threats (pirates, slavers mercenaries). To keep their morale high, they frequently host race competitions with local colonies. *6th Fleet: Heavy warfare fleet with a large number of warships compared to other fleet units. Aekul Army *Special Forces: Selected based purely on merit, aekul special forces are dependable allies with their focus, disciple and determination making them one of the best training military units. *Militia: Less equipped than standard military forces of their size, they are primarily used for screening and supporting the main battle units. *43rd Marine Division: Adaptable Navy *6th Fleet: Tasked with patrolling the capital of the Galactic Collective. *7th Fleet: Assigned to guarding High-value installations. Counterintelligence. *TSF Therondae, Cruiser: Hailed as the most advanced ship in the navy, but was in drydock when they were attacked. While classified as a cruiser, it is closer to the size of a battleship in order to skirt regulations. Large thanix cannons running the length of the hull and heavy silaris armour. *79th Flotilla: Relies on speed and stealth to target enemy ships while distracted through interference, diverting and bombing runs. Agnorn Army *Special Operations: Specialize in sabotage, intelligence gathering and infiltration, but are able to enter direct combat. Navy *1st Fleet: Highly advanced combat fleet, battleships with stealth technology. *3rd Fleet: AA *7th Recon Fleet: Composed of small craft and frigates, it has little effectiveness in combat as it performs the backbone of the navies' recon and intelligence gathering. Most have stealth characteristics to minimize their detection by active sensors. Many have the ability to deploy cyber warfare, jamming, countermeasures and sensor spoofing. Eckil Army *SIU: An elite division within the eckil military, their focus is countering terrorism or other threats to the government. With a high attrition rate, they are infamous for dead;y ship boarding and close-quarters combat. Their weapons are largely used for stunning and taking prisoners. Navy=